gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon III
is a Gunpla from Mobile Suit Gundam: Try Age. It also appears in the Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders and Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue, where it is built and piloted by Minato Sakai. Technology & Combat Characteristics The stronger, rival brother machine of the 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3, it was based on a wild story that Minato Sakai had in one of his dreams. Official Site Profile Minato refers to it as the 'Adult's Tryon 3'. Its weapons and capabilities were based on those of the Tryon 3's, with some of them enhanced, and the word 'Black' added to the front of most of its weapons' names. References Gallery picture 2 References Gallery picture 1 Unlike Tryon 3, the Dryon III can be controlled by one person even when it is separated into its three component machines. Armaments ;*Black Liger Glare :Dryon III's version of the Tryon 3's liger glare, a spiraling yellow and green beam is fired from the eyes of the Riku Dryon on the suit's chest. This attack can only be used in the combined Dryon III form. ;*Black Double Cannonade :A pair of back-mounted beam cannons, the black double cannonade has a long attack range and high attack power. The double cannonade flips forward when deployed, and can be used in conjunction with the black liger glare for a stronger ranged beam attack. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :Mounted on the barrels of the black double cannonade, the pair of hyper beam sabers used by Dryon III can combine into a double edged weapon. ;*High Mega Cannon :A powerful beam cannon mounted in the center of Dryon III's forehead. ;*Black Boomerang Stagger :Dryon III can detach its V-fin and use it as a boomerang that is capable of slicing the opponent. It is an enlarged version of the Tryon III's boomerang stagger. ;*Kōkoku no Chohoken :Dryon III's version of the Tryon 3's signature beam sword, the hyper minovsky chohoken. Designed for battle against Tryon 3, the kōkoku no chohoken has a higher particle compression rate so as to defeat the Tryon 3 in a clash of swords. It does consumes more particles than the hyper minovsky chohoken. Special Equipment & Features ;*Separable Transformation Components :Just like the Gundam Tryon 3, the Gundam Dryon III is made up of three components: :*'DM-01 Riku Dryon' - Forms the Gundam Dryon III's back and chest, has same capabilities and weapons as the Riku Tryon - 'Whisker Vulcans', 'Savage Fangs' and twin cannon on its back. References Gallery picture 4 :*'DM-02 Umi Dryon' - Forms the Gundam Dryon III's upper torso and arms, has same capabilities and weapons as the Umi Tryon - 'Circle Wave', 'Marine Blade', and 'Ocean whip'. :*'DM-03 Sora Dryon' - Forms the Gundam Dryon III's lower torso and legs, has flaming wings and same capabilities as well as weapons as the Sora Dryon - 'Beak Shocker', 'Feather Storm', and 'Sky Grapple' claws. History In Gundam Try Age, the Gundam Dryon III's backstory is that it's a copy of the 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 made by an evil scientist known as Cyborg Dr. Gundam Mk-II for resurrection of the Titans. He also has his comatose son become its pilot, hoping that the Minovsky particles can cure him. According to the backstory provided by Minato Sakai in the Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders, Gundam Dryon III is created by villains based on Gundam Tryon 3's stolen plan and is the stronger of the two. However, it recognize Tryon 3 as its brother and ultimately self-destruct to save Tryon 3. Picture Gallery Dryon III 01.jpg Dryon III 02.jpg Team-black.JPG Gunpla HG Gundam Dryon Drei.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Dryon III (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Trivia *The Dryon III's backstory given by Minato is similar to other Super Robots, most notably the Black Might Gaine of Brave Express Might Gaine. Reference Gallery Hhib03-1.png Hhib03-2.png hhib33-1.png hhib33-3.png References